


Hollywood's Happiest Couple

by AKA_Green



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Celebrity!AU, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Green/pseuds/AKA_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interview with Hollywood stars 'Bucky' Barnes and Steve Rogers gives one reporter the best scoop he'd have hoped for.</p><p>(Please leave feedback! <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollywood's Happiest Couple

**Hollywood's Happiest Couple?**

Is it possible to find a couple not riddled with secrets and scandals in the celebrity world?

It’s been awhile since Hollywood gossip focused on anything other than relationships of celebrities and their drama, so I decided to find what couple has has the least involvement in the downward spiral that seemed to be a relationship in a popular area. After days of research and asking around, I’ve found the happiest and possibly most stable relationship in the entire United States.

Steven Grant Rogers and James ‘Bucky’ Barnes.

The well known actors worked in several movies and TV shows together, and they even played in quite a few apart. Lately, they’ve been working on the hit new TV show Stars and Stripes. The two play queer characters recently discharged from the army and both looking for a new life. The characters, Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan end up working undercover for the agency SHIELD in a complex illegal underground fighting ring under the aliases Captain America and The Winter Soldier. So far it’s gotten great reviews and even I admit that it’s perfection. It’s complex, funny, inclusive, and has great actresses as main cast members.

Every piece of media with Natasha Romanoff is amazing, and when she plays the fighter Scarlett Johansson, ring name Black Widow, she makes it hers. The actress, who is also producing the hit show, makes it a point to often bring up important social issues and discuss problems that could easily be fixed.

Upon my findings, I got my editor to get me a personal interview in the couple’s home, a lovely house in the suburbs, whose location I was told never to reveal.

Steven Rogers let me in with a warm smile, which is much nicer than the usual scowl I get. He sat me in his lovely living room that has an excellent view of their back yard garden. He welcomed me and asked what my piece was about, upon hearing what my topic was, he scoffed.

“No way. We can’t actually be the happiest couple! I mean, Tony (Stark) and Pepper (Virginia Potts) must be-”

“Except for that hissy fit Tones threw last week! And that time everyone thought he was juggling her and that one guy! ” Barnes shouted from the kitchen, where he was making coffee.

Rogers looked a little defeated. “That is true. But we have to have something that makes us less than perfect.”

“Only thing I can think of is when this punk steals the blankets.”

“I do not!” Rogers denied.

“You do when you have a bad day,” Barnes pointed out, walking into the room and bringing everyone a cup of coffee, leaving cream and sugar on the glass coffee for everyone.

Rogers deflated, “Yeah, maybe I steal them a little bit.” I took my cup and silently remembered that both men had actual military history. Captain Rogers was in the Air Force, and his plane was crashed into the  Arctic Ocean after a small missile launched by HYDRA forced his plane down. He was hypothermic and nearly unconscious when the military finally rescued him, and he in medical care for almost three months.

It was a highly publicized incident, and many people offered support, including James Barnes, who had already been discharged and had begun his career in the acting world. He had quit a minor role in the mediocre film The Red Room, to care for his friend. It was a few years after Steve Rogers became an actor that the two came out with their relationship while they both played characters in the hit film Marvel.

James Barnes was a sergeant in the army. His military career ended after a devastating blast took his forearm and several other men's lives. He always counted himself lucky that he wasn’t killed or more grievously injured. Upon his return, Tony Stark, the actor and inventor, made his friend the first prototype Stark Prosthetics, now a marvel to medical technology.

“Don’t worry, babe, I always keep extras under my side of the bed.” Barnes grinned, sitting on the love seat beside Rogers. He scooped some sugar into his drink, and though burning hot, took a long drink.

“Punk,” he grumbles.

“Jerk,” Barnes smiled, giving his boyfriend a kiss on his cheek.

It was surprisingly domestic.

I asked how they managed to keep such a healthy relationship with their careers and the stress of the pressure the media put on them three years ago when they came out. The media coverage had instantly tried to find out about every nook and cranny of their love life, that they had to move twice to avoid the press.

“Most of it was probably just knowing at the end of the day he be there to complain with,” Barnes laughed.

“My ma (Sarah Rogers) always said that all you need is love and good communication,” Rogers shrugged. “I’ve never lived by anything else.”

“There was no arguing with Mama Rogers,” Barnes agreed. “Her glare could fry eggs, swear to God.”

“Never even crossed my mind to say anything back,” Rogers chuckled. “But really, a lot of our relationship is based on trust. I trust Bucky not to do anything to hurt me, and he trusts me to do the same.”

“Plus, there's no guy I’d rather be with than this punk. He’s the one, you know? What does Tumblr call it? We’re the perfect OTP.”

I couldn't help but laugh. My friend, and fellow journalist, Kate Bishop had said the same thing only days before, but in an angsty, jealous way, after she had waxed lyrical about Rogers abs.

I asked Rogers what his least favorite thing about Barnes was, explaining that it was something I always ask when interviewing couples.

Rogers looked thoughtful and confused. “I can’t really think of anything. Maybe that he steals my coffee in the morning? But I don’t really mind that… Hmm. Give me a minute. Ask Bucky.”

I turned to the burnet, and he replied with, “He bakes too much. I can’t eat all of that, but it’s so damn good that I’m tricked into trying. Or maybe that he paints too much. We literally don’t have enough wall space, and that ticks me off because I want to keep all his art, but there isn't enough space!”

I looked around the living room one more. There were about twenty paintings on the walls alone, and the house was not exactly small.

Rogers, amused, has finally come up with something, “He’s got road rage. Sometimes it’s the funniest thing, but other times I feel like I’m gonna die because he’s got a pterodactyl scream and he speeds up to avoid running a red light. Natasha (Romanoff) likes to freak me out more by doing a super villain laugh from the back seat when Bucky’s driving.”

Bucky, quietly muttering about how he doesn’t have road rage, drinks the rest of his coffee.

Next, I ask the couple their favorite things about each other. Rogers answers almost immediately, “He’s a damn snuggling menace. As soon as I get home, he can subconsciously tell I’ve had a bad day, and then he wrestles me into our bed where we watch cheesy movies until we get hungry enough to order food. It’s really nice.”

Barnes, being more thoughtful about this question, tells me that, “Steve is really creative. He comes up with all kinds of fun ideas for the house or friends. He’s made masterpieces with nothing more than an idea and the color palette. I watch him paint a lot, and honestly? It’s hypnotising.”

I check my watch and see that it’s almost time for me to meet a friend to discuss a new article we want to work on together. I manage to get in one more question before I leave.

“How did you two meet? So many reporters have tried to find out, but none have succeeded yet, and I want this article to be perfect.”

Steve laughs. “We met as kids. Some bullies had picked on me when I was young, right? And one day, when some bully or another was pushing me up against a wall, Bucky showed up out of nowhere and started raining in on the older boy. We both went to my house in Brooklyn with black eyes and the smuggest grins.”

“Yeah. Saw this punk beatin’ up my Stevie. ‘Course I didn’t know him then, but I saw this damn giant beating up a kid and knew I had to stop it. Best choice of my life.”

I thankd them for their time Steve showed me to the door.

A few days later, while editing this article, I was involved in a car crash. It wasn’t too serious, but my ankle was fractured and I had some cuts and bruises. In the middle of the day, right after I ate lunch, I heard my dog, Lucky, bark loudly at me, signaling that the doorbell rang. Turning my hearing aids up I answered the door.

A lone “Get Well Soon!” pie rests at my feet. A sticky note stick to the box has a little doodle of a star and both Barnes and Rogers initials.

Rogers does make really good apple pie.

Until next time,

_**Clint Barton** _


End file.
